The present invention seeks to provide a closure cover in which a coupling connection between an overlapping outer cap and a cup-shaped retracted inner cover component rotatably mounted therein is controlled by means of a closure bolt, but which is in a simplified form such that the closure cover can be used at the same time for both a bayonet-type closure or a threaded closure. Furthermore, the invention seeks to provide a closure cover in which the locking cylinder, with a locking coupling bolt which is radially movable by means of an eccentric, fits separately in the interior of the closure cover.
According to the present invention, there is provided a closure cover consisting of an inner cover member having a substantially cup-shape capable of engaging with the aperture of be closed, the cover member including a sealing flange adapted to co-operate with the edge of the opening, an overlapping outer cap member rotatably mounted on the circumference of the edge, which cap member has a centrally located, firmly seated, hollow support member for a cylinder lock, the lock being rotatably mounted therein, the cap member being axially supported by a radially displaceable bolt, movement of said bolt being effected by an eccentric, whereby the cover is coupled to the inner cover component, and provided with a sleeve-shaped surrounding component with base closure at the bottom for sealing against the exterior, for a freely rotatable outer cap secured by a key when the inner cover component is firmly tightened on the socket opening, wherein an inner cover member has a first cup-shaped member having a radially directed edge flange including a revertive free end portion and has a further cup-shaped member including a base portion mounted therein, said further cup-shaped member having a radially outwardly directed edge flange locatable between the two portions of the flange of the first cup member, whereby the two cup members are firmly interconnected, are rotatable within the outer cap, and are sealed to the exterior, and a cylinder lock centrally rotatably mounted within the outer cap which is key-actuated, the cylinder lock including radially displaceable coupling bolt which engages between ribs distributed at equally spaced intervals around the wall surface of the further cup-shaped component, which ribs project in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the component adapted to the size and shape of the bolt.
Preferably, the inner cover member is rotatably mounted relative to the outer cap by the provision of flanged edge portions on the inner cover member located opposite to fish plate projections distributed at equal intervals over the circumference of the cap member, which projections extend obliquely to the underside of the inner wall of the cap and are directed upwardly, insertion taking place by means of the application of pressure on correspondingly resilient cap edges seated all around, which projections can be centered and mounted in bearings in a resilient seating in back-springing application faces extending radially relative to the wall of the cap as well as in intermediate space towards limiting nose-like projection axially separated on the wall of the cap.
Advantageously, the bolt is adapted to be inserted between the ribs on the cup into an indentation formed on the further cup component, the bolt being spring-biassed by means of a compression spring, the force of which exceeds the tightening torque of the bayonet bolt in engagement with obliquely upwardly directed application edges of a socket opening.
Desirably, a closure cover for use as a threaded closure cover with torque-limitation wherein the coupling bolt is pushed between the ribs on the cup limits the tightening torque of the threaded cover component in dependence on the force of the compression spring, and wherein as the threaded closure component is tightened, the bolt disengages and in so doing acts as a slipping coupling component and over-engages the cup ribs with a ratchet-like freely rotating outer cap.
Further preferably, a rotatable cylinder lock is seated in a central hole of the outer cap and is assembled as a unit thereunder, the unit comprising at least one coupling-bolt component movable radially by means of one or more eccentrics within a hollow cylindrical component fixed centrally in a form-locking manner in the outer cap, said unit being rotatable and axially supported.
Further advantageously, the lock is mounted in a bearing sleeve of synthetic material and is firmly seated in the central hole of the cap, the cap also being made of synthetic material, by means of radially projecting components fitted into suitably dimensioned indentations formed on a hollow cylindrical retracted drawn-down hole edge border so as to be non-rotational.
Further desirably, on the outer circumference of the bearing sleeve, diagonally opposite in each case, nose-type ribs project at a distance from each other in the circumferential direction on both sides, which ribs can each be firmly pressed into an indentation.
Yet further preferably, the coupling bolt engageable with the eccentric on the lock is mounted in an axially perpendicular partially recessed synthetic material component located inside the bearing sleeve, and has a radial compression spring supported against its wall on a base of the sleeve so as to be able to slide and is mounted in bearings to engage towards the exterior through a slot.
Yet further advantageously, the compression spring acts in a radial direction with a force which is adjustable at will, can be inserted on the one side to be guided in a blind hole on the closure bolt and on the other side is mounted to be supported against the inner wall of the bearing sleeve.